Please! Stop To My Life!
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Regina faz uma proposta para Emma! Será que ela aceitará? Ou ficará confusa com as revelações que Regina faz em um momento de grande angústia em sua vida?
1. Please! Stop to my life!

O inverno havia chegado e frio se instalava de vez na cidade e consequentemente as ruas ficavam desertas mais cedo que o comum. Naquela noite, porém dava para notar uma grande movimentação na pacata cidade. Várias pessoas estavam aglomeradas na rua como se estivessem temendo o pior. Do meio delas, saiu uma morena correndo com todas as forças que conseguiu reunir em seu corpo. Ela estava desesperada quando entrou em sua casa com lágrimas invadindo o seu rosto. Correu até o seu quarto e se trancou nele. Suas mãos estavam trêmulas e suava frio. Sua respiração também se encontrava descompassada e ela tentava respirar fundo para que sua respiração se normalizasse. Será que ela sempre seria escrava da magia e do mal? Por mais que tentasse esquecer seu passado cheio de erros ela sempre era obrigada a rever passando pela sua cabeça todos os horrores que havia cometido em toda sua vida. Novamente havia tentado usar sua magia para acabar com a vida de alguém. Por mais que não quisesse usar seus poderes para demonstrar qualquer tipo de superioridade toda aquela magia parecia ser mais forte que ela.

Leroy estava quase morrendo pelas suas próprias mãos. Ele agonizava de tanta dor que sentia e implorava para voltar a respirar, mas Regina com requintes de crueldade ainda conseguia tirar o pouco de ar lhe restava em seu corpo. Ela nem ligava se ele morresse em sua frente, só precisava saciar todo aquele desejo que havia se instalado em seu coração. Afinal, ela precisava descontar em alguma pessoa todas as suas frustrações e ele parecia ser a vítima perfeita para isso. Quanto cometia tal atrocidade um sorriso de sarcasmo despontava em seu rosto. Gostava de ver pessoas sofrendo por sua causa e fazer maldade de certa forma a acalmava. Mas quando ouviu uma voz desesperada chamando o seu nome, Regina voltou à realidade. Ao ver os olhos arregalados de Henry que estava assustado pelo ato que sua própria mãe cometeu Regina voltou a si e percebeu o que estava fazendo. Largou Leroy que aos poucos conseguiu recuperar todo o ar de seu corpo. Os lábios que já tinham uma tonalidade roxa voltaram à cor avermelhada de sempre. E Regina saiu correndo. Precisava fugir dali, afinal, não teria coragem de encarar o seu filho depois de tudo o que ele a viu fazer.

Regina se olhava no espelho e sentia raiva dela mesma. Sentia ódio de ver refletida naquele maldito espelho a mulher que ela tinha se tornado. Havia deixado toda a amargura de sua vida se instalar dentro de seu coração e isso a fazia mal. Ela se feria por dentro, e parecia que não existia nenhuma pessoa que pudesse curá-la naquele momento. Tentou não usar magia, mas praticamente era impossível porque ela já havia se tornado dependente do poder que possuía. Ela era tão poderosa e tão vulnerável, ao mesmo tempo em que esse poder havia se tornado mais uma fraqueza em sua vida. Esse conflito de sentimentos tão contrastante a matava por dentro. Não sabia quem era e muito menos o que queria ser. Mas ela sabia que seu temperamento explosivo não contribuía em nada. Se alguém a irritasse muito ela era capaz de matar com um grande sorriso em seus lábios.

Regina sempre soube que sua vida era um grande paradoxo, mas ultimamente esse paradoxo estava quase sempre oscilando para o caminho que ela não queria seguir, mas que no fim das contas era sempre o que Regina percorria. Ela sempre soube de todas as consequências sobre os atos de sua vida. Então por que sempre escolhia o caminho da dor e do sofrimento?

Regina resolveu entrar em sua banheira para ver se conseguia se acalmar. Principalmente para pensar em uma maneira de acabar com o mal que vivia em seu coração. Por que fazer o bem sempre era tão difícil?

Regina precisava de ajuda e ela sabia disso. Mas de quem? Não tinha mais confiança nenhuma em Archie, não depois dele não ter cumprido a confidencialidade médico-paciente. Regina poderia fazê-lo perder a licença para clinicar, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Afinal, tinha decisões mais importantes para tomar em sua vida.

Resolveu colocar uma música e encheu um cálice com o melhor vinho de sua adega. A água já estava morna e ela jogou uns sais de banho que tinham como principais propriedades relaxar e acalmar. Assim que entrou em sua banheira começou a relaxar. Os olhos foram cada vez mais ficando pesados até que ela não conseguiu mais deixa-los abertos.

X*X*X*X

- Você acha mesmo Regina que conseguirá um dia ser boa? Você não ousou em me matar quando eu apenas queria me aproximar novamente de você.

- Primeiramente eu não pedi sua opinião sobre nada em minha e vida. E além do mais, você estava ameaçando meu filho. Você acha que eu arriscaria a vida dele?

- Você fez o que fez porque tem a maldade dentro de seu coração. E tentou criar a ilusão de que matou para salvar seu filho. Não tente mentir para sua mãe. Você me matou porque você quis e não jogue essa culpa em ninguém. Por que ela somente é sua!

- Não! Você está totalmente enganada! – respondeu Regina com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Você o sequestrou somente para me ferir! Quis me atingir usando Henry. Só não pensava que eu ia me virar contra você. Não é isso? Você me subestimou! Achava que me tinha controlada, mas não era bem a verdade. Você achou mesmo que eu seria a mesma garota que eu era quando tinha dezoito anos. Eu cresci! Amadureci! Erradamente para dizer a verdade! Mas pude pelo menos enxergar a mãe que me manipulava.

- Regina, Regina! O tempo passa e você continua sempre com essa sua inocência patética. Você acha que alguém como você pode mudar? Pense bem nisso!

- Pode! Eu acho que sim! Eu estou me esforçando tanto.

- Então será necessário que se esforce mais. Quase matou Leroy hoje. Isso é atitude de alguém que está se redimindo? No meu mundo isso é atitude de quem é mal. E você é má. Não tem como fugir desse destino. O mal estará sempre dentro de você.

- É mentira! Eu posso mudar! Eu confio em mim!

X*X*X*X

Regina havia acordado assustada com o pesadelo que havia tido com Cora. Desde que acabou com a vida de sua mãe, a morena era atormentada com terríveis pesadelos. Cora nunca mais ia sair de sua vida, até depois de morta ela continuaria a infernizá-la. Seus pesadelos mexiam cada vez mais com o seu psicológico e a deixava mais perturbada do que ela já estava. Não bastava como estava se sentindo depois de quase ter matado Leroy, ainda tinha que aturar visitas constantes de sua mãe durante seus sonhos.

De sobressalto saiu de sua banheira e começou a se arrumar rapidamente. Hoje ela acabaria com todos os dilemas de sua vida. Ela iria conseguir a paz de todos na cidade novamente e de certa forma deixar que Henry vivesse feliz com Emma. Entrou em seu carro que não queria funcionar de jeito nenhum. Deixou para lá e resolveu ir andando mesmo até a casa de Emma Swan. Precisava falar com a xerife urgentemente. Algum tempo depois Regina estava tocando a campainha da casa de Emma.

- Regina! O que está fazendo aqui a esta hora da noite?

- Preciso falar com você senhorita Swan!

- Você não acha um pouco tarde para querer resolver qualquer tipo de assunto. – diz Emma.

- Não é tarde! É cedo! E quanto mais cedo isso tudo parar será melhor para todos. – fala Regina ofegando.

- Do que você está falando Regina? Eu não estou entendendo nada.

- Estou falando de mim! A única forma de acabar com tudo.

- Desculpe-me! Mas não estou com clima para conversar com você agora. Vamos conversar amanhã.

- Eu preciso falar agora! Agora Emma.

Vendo que Regina não ia desgrudar os pés de sua casa ela resolve ouvir o que a morena tem a dizer.

- O que você tem a me dizer então?

- Please! Stop to my life! – responde uma Regina desesperada.


	2. I don't want my son to suffer

– Please! Stop to my life! – responde uma Regina desesperada.

Lágrimas escorriam lavando todo o rosto deprimido de Regina. Havia ensaiado aquela frase algumas vezes diante de seu espelho, mas seu coração doía da mesma forma todas as vezes que havia repetido aquela sentença. Porém, sentiu que com aquele pedido levasse embora parte do desespero que sentia em seu coração. Não queria desistir de sua vida, mas para Henry viver feliz aquela era a única maneira. Sua voz sempre tão imponente e segura de si saiu num sussurro de dor e desespero. Após dizer essas palavras algumas lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por seu rosto. Pela primeira vez não houve uma tentativa de esconder os seus sentimentos através de seu olhar de superioridade, pelo contrário, se permitiu sofrer naquele momento. Permitiu-se chorar como há muito tempo não chorava perto de alguém. Era difícil ela ter que admitir que para todo aquele tormento acabar ela teria que morrer. Teria que abdicar de sua vida para ver a felicidade que seu filho tanto merecia.

Por amor a Henry havia se desnudado na frente de Emma e pela primeira vez em sua vida ela não via a necessidade em se esconder atrás de uma máscara que a matava e a dilacerava por dentro. Uma máscara que só lhe trazia dor e sofrimento. Não queria mais viver uma vida repleta de dor. Pela primeira vez em sua vida Regina estava se mostrando como era realmente. Regina era movida pela grande angústia que pesava em seu peito de uma forma massacrante. Sentia uma dor que não lhe doía fisicamente, mas que lhe feria a alma diariamente. Ela só queria acabar com sua dor e só conseguia enxergar em Emma a pessoa que poderia atender o seu pedido.

- O que? Como? – perguntou Emma surpresa.

Emma não conseguia formular uma pergunta mais consistente para Regina. Não conseguia acreditar no pedido que ela havia lhe feito. Emma percebeu que Regina sentia tamanho desespero para chegar ao ponto de pedir que alguém acabasse com sua própria vida. Podia ver a dor através do rosto de Regina. Ficou estática olhando a morena em sua frente e se assustou ao ver o estado deplorável em que ela se encontrava. Seus olhos inchados detectavam que ela havia começado a chorar bem antes de entrar em sua casa. Quando conseguiu se desvencilhar do olhar desesperado que ela lhe dava, Emma reparou que ela se vestia de qualquer jeito e os seus cabelos molhados deixavam claro que Regina havia acabado de sair do banho. Nunca a havia visto com os cabelos molhados, pelo contrário, eles sempre estavam perfeitamente arrumados. E vê-la daquele jeito de certa maneira a preocupava. Emma pode sentir o desespero de Regina porque ele havia contagiado todo o ambiente. Emma sentia um constante aperto em seu peito ao perceber a gravidade do estado que Regina se encontrava.

- Não! Não! Não é possível! Eu não estou escutando isso. Regina, você não está pensando direito. Você não tem o direito de vir aqui e me pedir uma coisa horrorosa dessas. Vá para sua casa e quando você estiver mais calma nós conversaremos. – responde Emma gaguejando.

- Eu pensei tanto sobre esse assunto para ter voltar atrás com a minha decisão. Você nem imagina o quanto está doendo ter que tomar esta decisão. Porém, esta é a única solução que eu consigo pensar neste momento. Seria o melhor para todos. Eu estou tentando mudar, mas você viu o que eu fiz hoje. Eu quase matei uma pessoa na frente de meu próprio filho. E não é essa imagem que eu quero deixar para ele. Mas se eu continuar vivendo é isso que vai acabar acontecendo. Eu criei em meu coração uma ilusão de que eu poderia mudar, mas eu vejo que estava totalmente enganada. Eu não posso mudar o que eu sou. Você tem que entender isso. E se eu continuar vivendo é isso que vai acabar acontecendo. Eu não quero que meu filho me veja matando uma pessoa na sua frente. Miss Swan, você não tem ideia do quanto tudo isto está sendo difícil para mim. Pessoas como eu não podem mudar. Eu tentei tanto, porém parece que eu estou com algo impregnado em minha pele. A maldade já está dentro de mim e não há nada que eu possa fazer em relação a isso. E simplesmente eu não consigo enxergar nenhuma solução para o meu problema. Eu não vejo escapatória para a minha vida. Mas eu quero um futuro melhor para o meu filho. Por isso que eu estou lhe pedindo esse favor. Por favor, Emma! Atenda este meu último pedido e acabe com a minha vida. Para finalmente você ter o direito de ter uma vida melhor para propiciar para Henry o futuro que ele merece. Seja consciente e pare para pensar que comigo viva isso nunca será possível. Eu levo apenas a dor e a destruição a todas as pessoas que convivem ao meu redor. Por favor! Acabe logo com isso Emma! – diz uma Regina desesperada com toda a dor que seu coração sentia naquele momento.

- Regina! Não precisa ser assim tão extremista. Nós iremos te ajudar. Antes de dormir Henry pediu que eu lhe ajudasse e é isso que eu irei fazer. Você não está entendendo a gravidade do que você acabou de me pedir. Eu não posso fazer isso. Creio que isso que você está me pedindo não será possível. Eu não posso e nem irei tirar a sua vida, porque Henry sofreria demais com tudo isso. Ele sentiria tanto a sua falta. Você não imagina o quanto ele te ama e sofreria sem te ter por perto. Tudo o que ele faz ele pensa em você. – diz Emma com a voz embargada.

- Por isso mesmo que eu estou lhe pedindo esse favor. Eu estou pensando no bem do meu filho e no quanto sua vida seria melhor sem a minha presença. Henry nunca levaria uma vida tranquila ao meu lado. Eu cansei de fazê-lo sofrer pelas minhas atitudes erradas e por toda essa maldade que eu trago impregnada em meu coração. Eu quero apenas que ele seja feliz e que tenha ao seu lado alguém que o ame tanto quanto eu o amo. E esse alguém é você Miss Swan. Tenho certeza que você o protegeria de todo o mal. Eu posso morrer em paz porque eu sei que meu filho pode contar com todos os seus cuidados.

- E o que te faz pensar que Henry viveria melhor sem a tua presença aqui? – questiona Emma.

- Emma! Por favor, não torne isso mais doloroso do que já está sendo para mim. Apenas acabe logo com a minha vida e tire logo todo esse sofrimento que se apoderou de meu coração. – diz Regina com uma lágrima percorrendo seu rosto.

- Regina! Não tente complicar as coisas. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Cadê aquela Regina que quer mudar pelo Henry? Essa Regina não faria isso com ele. Nunca o abandonaria. Eu sinto que aconteceu algo que a deixasse atormentada.

- Não aconteceu nada Miss Swan. Apenas não me acho digna do amor de Henry. Não me acho digna de nada. Bem, se não puder me ajudar eu irei procurar ajuda em outro lugar. Com certeza acharei alguém disposto o suficiente para acabar com a minha vida.

- Regina... – disse Emma, porém foi interrompida por um Henry sonolento que havia acordado com a conversa de ambas.

- Emma! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – pergunta Henry.

- Não aconteceu nada Henry. Estava conversando com sua mãe. – diz Emma.

- Mãe! – diz Henry abraçando fortemente Regina. – Que bom que está aqui. Estava preocupado com você.

- Henry! Eu te amo tanto meu filho! Desculpe-me por mais cedo. Eu perdi a cabeça. – responde Regina chorando.

- Não precisa chorar mãe. Você se arrependeu a tempo do que ia fazer. Eu tenho orgulho de você. – diz Henry a abraçando mais forte ainda.

- Henry! Está tarde, porque não vai dormir. Eu ainda tenho algumas coisas para conversar com Miss Swan.

- Boa noite mãe! Boa noite Emma! – diz Henry.

Henry beija ambas as suas mães e vai para o seu quarto dormir. Regina tenta sem sucesso enxugar suas lágrimas. Assim que percebeu que estava sozinha com Emma, Regina fala.

- Henry não precisava ter me visto aqui. Você fez isso de propósito, afinal, Henry não precisava saber que você conversava comigo.

- Eu só queria que você visse o quanto Henry tem orgulho de você. –diz Emma.

- Você queria que eu mudasse a minha opinião. Mas saiba que eu quando coloco algo em minha cabeça não volto atrás. Eu já tomei a minha decisão. – responde Regina rispidamente.

-E se eu disser que não será apenas Henry que sentirá a sua falta! – sussurra Emma.

-Do que está falando Miss Swan? – pergunta Regina.

Emma puxa Regina para si e aos poucos começa a acariciar o rosto de Regina, logo em seguida lhe dando um beijo apaixonado. Regina primeiramente reluta em aceitar o beijo dado por Emma e tenta se afastar. Porém algum tempo depois se dá por vencida e corresponde ao beijo apaixonado. O beijo perfeito com uma sincronia que ambas nunca haviam sentido em suas vidas. Não queriam mais se soltar, só queriam ficar ali abraçadas e aproveitando aquele momento. Regina se sentia segura pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, mas logo em seguida, se desvencilha dos beijos de Emma. Totalmente sem fôlego, Regina apenas fica olhando para Emma durante algum tempo sem conseguir falar nada. Quando sentiu que sua respiração estava se normalizando só conseguiu balbuciar algumas palavras.

- Por que Miss Swan? Por que logo a mim?


	3. Addicted

**It's like you're a drug**

**It's like you're a demon I can't face down**

**It's like I'm stuck**

**It's like I'm running from you all the time**

– Por que Miss Swan? Por que logo a mim? - perguntou Regina amargamente.

Pois tudo aquilo lhe feria, por mais que tivesse gostado do beijo de Emma, ela não se sentia no direito de desfrutar desse sentimento que ela julgava não ser mais capaz de existir. Foi despertada de seus pensamentos com as mãos de Emma que carinhosamente lhe fazia carinhos em seu rosto. Por fim, ela guiou o olhar de Regina para que a morena pudesse ver a verdade em seus olhos.

– Por que o amor não é para ser explicado, é para ser sentido Regina. O amor não vem com um manual de instruções onde fica explicitado tudo o que se tem que fazer. Por isso é mágico. Não se priva desse sentimento. Eu te amo e, por favor, aceite o amor que eu sinto por você.

– Não! Não ouse repetir isso mais uma vez. - diz Regina com raiva. - Isso não pode acontecer. Será que é tão difícil entender que nada poderá acontecer entre nós? Nada! Sugiro que esqueçamos tudo o que acabou de acontecer.

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**It's like the only company I seek is misery all around**

– Eu não te entendo Regina. Se você me ama, o que te impede de ficar comigo e ser feliz? Por que você se nega tudo isso? - pergunta Emma.

–Esse é o problema, aliás, eu sou um problema Miss Swan. Eu não fui feita para ser feliz, desse modo que ninguém nunca poderá ser feliz ao meu lado. Eu já estava me condicionando a isso, e vem você e diz que me ama. Agora eu não sei o que pensar. Por favor, eu preciso ficar sozinha. Eu preciso de um tempo só para mim.

Regina disse aquelas palavras com um desespero crescente em sua voz. As lágrimas salpicavam sobre o seu rosto e procurou desviar o seu olhar do de Emma. Não queria olhá-la. Não queria sofrer por algo inalcançável que ela nunca poderia ter. Sonhar com um amor impossível não fazia parte de sua história. Teria que empurrar todo esse sentimento para baixo. Ele seria dissipado de meu coração. Regina implorava para sua racionalidade voltar ao seu corpo, mas ela havia decidido dar uma volta por aí e não queria mais voltar. Dando uma espreitada em Emma, Regina percebia que a loira também chorava. Seu coração se apertou assim que colocou seus olhos sobre sua xerife chorosa.

– Não chore Emma! O melhor para nós duas é continuarmos separadas. Por favor, não torne mais difícil do que já está sendo para mim.

Dizendo isso Regina some numa nuvem roxa de fumaça. Foram apenas segundos e apenas Emma ficou na sala de estar com os olhos fixos onde Regina tinha desaparecido.

– Por que ela tem que ser tão teimosa? - murmurou Emma para si mesma enquanto fez seu caminho para seu quarto. - Regina, eu prometo que eu irei te salvar, o nosso amor será mais forte do que todas essas dificuldades. - disse deixando escapar algumas lágrimas.

**It's like you're a leach**

**Sucking the life from me**

**It's like I can't breathe**

**Without you inside of me**

**x.x.x**

**And I know I let you have all the power**

**And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time**

Assim que pôs os pés em seu quarto, Regina sentiu que sua casa parecia estar mais fria do que de costume, como que se o clima dela estivesse igual ao gelado que sentia em seu coração naquele momento.

– Por que eu sinto todo esse amor por Emma? - contestou em voz baixa. - Por que aquele beijo fez reacender tudo que eu havia lutado com todas as minhas forças para desaparecer? Por que eu tenho que sentir esse amor por Emma?

Regina encontrava-se perdida, tinha suas mãos e pés atados e não importava como, nunca conseguia sair do lugar, sempre presa a mágoas e impossibilitando-se de seguir em frente. Punia-se, martirizava-se e sua casa transmitia tudo o que seu coração sentia. As cortinas raramente eram abertas, e a luz do sol há muito não iluminava a residência. A iluminação das lâmpadas eram as mínimas possíveis, onde Regina confundia-se na penumbra de sua biblioteca sempre com um copo de uísque em suas mãos. Seus olhos doíam de tanto chorar.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts, in my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

– Por que Emma? Por quê? - questionava para si mesma.

O auge da angústia havia chegado e não havia mais nada a ser feito, mais nada para se lutar. O chão do fim do poço estava cada vez mais próximo, e o fio de sua vida prestes a ruir. Tentava-se equilibrar, mas ficava cada vez mais difícil de suportar. Cada vez mais doloroso. Por fim resolveu pegar a garrafa de uísque de sua adega e subiu para seu quarto. Trôpega, depositou a garrafa em sua mesinha de cabeceira e olhou-se no espelho.

Um rosto manchado de lágrimas, uma alma estilhaçada. Quem era aquela figura que se contemplava em frente ao espelho? Quem era aquela mulher? Ou seria ainda no fundo uma menina assustada? Não queria mais nada disso, queria sumir disso tudo, queria desaparecer para nunca mais voltar. Em direção ao seu banheiro pegou caixas de tudo quanto é remédio que encontrou pela frente. Queria silenciar sua mente, queria se silenciar.

Ingeriu um daqueles comprimidos, e cada vez que engolia mais um comprimido, a vontade de tomar mais e mais invadia o seu corpo. A cada cápsula que engolia era mais um gole de uísque que descia arranhando em sua goela. Flashes começaram a dançar em sua frente, lembranças dolorosas que a estimulava mais ainda, por um caminho que talvez não fosse ter mais volta. Passou a vagar pelo quarto tentando com suas mãos agarrar as memórias suas que voavam pelo cômodo. Lágrimas grossas escorriam pelo seu rosto.

**It's like I'm lost**

**It's like I'm giving up slowly**

**It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me**

**Leave me alone**

**And I know these voices in my head are mine alone**

**And I know I'll never change my ways**

**If I don't give you up now**

_Sei como é perder alguém que você ama, ser humilhada publicamente, isso me deixou na escuridão e me modificou_

Era tudo tão torturante para Regina, até na hora de sua morte ela tinha que se deparar com suas memórias tortuosas, com a sua confusão, pela tristeza que permeou sua vida.

– Por que tudo tem que ser assim? - diz Regina massageando suas têmporas doloridas e com os seus olhos fixos num ponto qualquer do quarto. Mais e mais comprimidos ingeridos. Mais dor, mais confusão.

_Todos me vêem como a Evil Queen, incluindo o meu filho, deixe-me morrer como Regina_

– Não! Não! Eu não aguento mais essas lembranças, eu só quero ter paz. Por que eu nunca consigo? Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?

_Irei destruir a sua felicidade, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça._

– Por que essas vozes não vão embora? Sai daqui, eu não sou mais desde jeito. Eu mudei. Eu não sou mais assim. - grita Regina.

Tudo rodando, o quarto girando, as memórias confusas, um grande redemoinho. Regina cada vez mais perdida, as lágrimas cessaram pelo simples fato dela não ter mais força física para fazer tal ato.

_As pessoas não mudam. Apenas se enganam, achando que mudam._

Regina nunca imaginou que seria tão difícil se deparar com a morte em seu encalço. Que ela mesma iria ter que fazer um julgamento de todos os seus erros. De milhares de Reginas em fragmentos, tudo ao mesmo tempo, sem tempo de digerir, sem tempo de respirar. Muito menos de pensar.

_Não ter alguém. Essa é a pior maldição que se possa imaginar._

E quem Regina tinha. Ela não tinha ninguém em sua vida, ela nunca poderia envolver Emma nessa confusão que ela costumava chamar de sua história. Ela não conseguia mais ter forças para respirar. Quem ela era?

_O verdadeiro amor é a magia mais poderosa de todas, ele pode superar qualquer coisa_

Houve o tempo que ela acreditava no verdadeiro amor. Hoje ela simplesmente era indiferente a isso. Não passava tudo de uma bobagem sentimentalista criada por sua mente inocente. Amor, o que é o amor?

_Amor é uma fraqueza, e mãe, você é minha fraqueza porque eu te amo_

Será que sua mãe tinha certeza no fim das contas? Seria o amor uma grande fraqueza? Teria o amor destruído sua vida?

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts, in my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**

_Mas sabe qual é o meu problema? Eu nunca aprendo com meus erros_

Uma vida marcada de erros, uma vida causando sofrimentos. Será que seria essa a herança que Regina deixaria? Será que não restava mais nada de bom nela? O que será que restava dessa mulher despedaçada?

_Eu terei o meu filho e terei minha vingança. Eu encontrarei uma forma de ter tudo_

Com as mãos tremulas Regina ainda continuava firme em seu propósito. Ia acabar com sua vida. Livraria todos do martírio de ter que conviver com uma pessoa que causou tanto mal.

_Queria ser forte o suficiente, mas eu não sou_

Sua força havia se dissipado. Não restava mais nada de sua vida, além de uma carcaça fina e que se dissolveria a qualquer momento. Não conseguia mais pensar, via sua vida inteira passar em sua frente como um filme noir.

_Enquanto houver outras pessoas em nossas vidas, não poderá ser totalmente meu_

Foram tantos erros, tanta dor causada a outras pessoas. Tanta dor causada a Henry. Neste momento uma lágrima desceu queimando por seu rosto.

_Você sabe o que acontece quando eu me sinto ameaçada? Coisas ruins_

Foi apenas isso que ela fez de sua vida. Apenas por isso que ela será lembrada. Apenas por tudo de ruim que ela fez. Ali não havia tempo para perdão. Ali era ela e sua consciência. Ela e todos os seus atos. Ela suspirava pesadamente, ajoelhando-se perto de sua cama. Quando tempo ela ainda iria aguentar? Quantas lembranças ela ainda teria que se deparar pelo caminho? Quanta dor ainda iria sentir?

_Sempre fui a rainha, você que colocou o má no nome_

Ela nunca quis essa vida, foi obrigada a seguir por esse caminho, e será apenas por isso que ela será lembrada. Por um mísero adjetivo que foi colocado em frente ao seu nome. Sem defesas, apenas julgamentos. Quem iria querer escutar o lado mal da história?

_Ser rainha não significa nada, só me importo com você_

Por incrível que pareça, houve amor em seu coração. Muito amor, onde nada mais importava do que amar e ser amada. Onde seu sorriso era o alento de sua vida miserável.

_Desculpe-me mãe, sem você não me transformaria na pessoa que sou agora. Mas não tive escolha_

Seus olhos se amedrontaram. As lembranças de sua mãe continuavam sendo as mais dolorosas, as mais cruéis, e as mais difíceis de superar. Queria tanto ser diferente de sua progenitora, que havia se tornado igual a ela. Havia se tornado uma cópia de Cora.

_Tentei ser a pessoa que você queria e falhei, mas saiba que eu te amo_

_Estou tentando ser uma mãe melhor_

Algumas memórias de tão parecidas misturavam-se em uma só. Restava ali apenas sua confusão. Sua dor pessoal, e a vontade de tudo acabar o quanto antes. Não fazia mais ideia de quantos comprimidos havia tomado. O copo de uísque continuava firme em sua mão. Naquele momento era seu escape, a forma que procurava fugir daquilo tudo.

**I'm hooked on you**

**I need a fix**

**I can't take it**

**Just one more hit**

**I promise I can deal with it**

**I'll handle it, quit it**

**Just one more time, then that's it**

**Just a little bit more to get me through this**

_Tudo o que está acontecendo é minha culpa, só será justo tirar a minha vida_

_Diga que no final não foi tarde demais par eu fazer a coisa certa_

No fim ninguém a enxergaria pelas suas boas ações. Não quando os seus erros superavam os números de acertos. Desde quando sua vida havia se tornado uma sucessão de passos mal dados e planejados. Quando foi tola de ter se deixado ser manipulada. Não teve controle sobre sua própria vida. Não teve autoridade sobre nada.

_Se eu fosse você eu experimentaria o especial de peixe, é bem a sua cara, linguado enegrecido_

_Eu não preciso te destruir, você está fazendo isso consigo mesma_

Quando o bem faz algo errado, o perdão lhe é concedido. E quanto ao mal, isso nunca é possível, o mal é apenas o mal. Regina tentava se acostumar com isso, mas o peso de tudo era tão difícil de suportar.

_Sorry, I'm late_

_A magia é o jeito que sempre consegui tudo_

O seu escape. O seu vício. Onde tudo aquilo tinha se iniciado. Quando houve uma tentativa frustrada de se trazer alguém morto a vida. Quando a esperança sumiu de seu coração. E só lhe restou à vingança, a mágoa.

_A única maneira de superar o medo é enfrentá-lo_

Alguma vez havia falado essa frase para uma menina assustada que havia quase morrido em cima de um cavalo. Um conselho que infelizmente ela quase nunca usou. Pois, quando sentia medo, vestia-se mais ainda de uma mascar impassível, onde se permitia enterrar seus sentimentos o mais fundo que conseguia.

_Ela sempre quis o melhor para mim, isso é amor_

Sua mãe sempre lhe amou. Infelizmente havia sido do jeito errado. Passou sua vida toda querendo ser aprovada para sua mãe para suas últimas palavras ser o que ela quis escutar durante toda sua vida: Você teria sido suficiente.

_Talvez devesse parar de fazer promessas que não pode cumprir_

_Não me deixe, por favor._

Emma, seus últimos pensamentos. Não queria que fosse assim. Não queria tanta dor. Mas, sempre era assim, sempre procurava afastar as pessoas que amava de sua vida. Por medo de ter que perdê-la. Medo de fazê-la sofrer. Seria melhor assim, mesmo que seu coração doesse. Mesmo que para isso tivesse que desistir de sua vida.

Houve tempo para uma última golada em seu uísque, e o último comprimido em sua mão ser ingerido. Uma dor súbita em seu peito, o copo caiu de sua mão e se estilhaçou no chão. Os joelhos não suportaram o peso de seu corpo e se colidiram contra o chão. A partir daí não conseguiu mais levantar, as imagens que já estavam distorcidas começaram a ficar nubladas, ao ponto de só restar escuridão. Nada apenas. Um breu.

**It's like I can't breathe**

**It's like I can't see anything**

**Nothing but you**

**I'm addicted to you**

**It's like I can't think**

**Without you interrupting me**

**In my thoughts, in my dreams**

**You've taken over me**

**It's like I'm not me**

**It's like I'm not me**


	4. Emma s moment of reflection

Aquele ambiente era escuro, absurdamente tenebroso. Emma Swan estava sozinha, como que se procurasse algo que nem ela mesma sabia o que era. O que tornava tudo aquilo mais angustiante, mais desesperador. Sombras desconexas, figuras sem forma alguma, era uma corrida contra o tempo. Aliás, existia o tempo no lugar em que se encontrava? Emma Swan corria atrás daquelas criaturas estranhas, mas quanto mais se aproximava delas, mais elas se afastavam. E num momento seguinte, muda-se aquele cenário macabro para um lugar mais calmo. Árvores frutíferas para todo o lado, um lago de águas cristalinas, e ainda assim, uma sensação esquisita. Tudo ali estava estranhamente no lugar, como que fosse cenário de um jogo de xadrez da vida real. Tudo aquilo dava para aquele lugar uma conotação tão falsa, mas ao mesmo tempo verdadeira.

Descalça, ela passava pelas árvores, mas as mesmas pareciam fazer parte de um labirinto tortuoso, já que por mais que ela andasse a sensação de não conseguir sair do lugar a perseguia. Então, começou a correr, seu suor confundia-se com as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto. Ela parou para tentar recuperar o ar de seus pulmões e não havia conseguido sair do lugar. Mais tentativas, e nada que conseguisse descobrir, nenhuma evidência do lugar que ela se encontrava. Será que existia mesmo? Ou seria tudo uma peça de sua cabeça? Até que no horizonte conseguiu avistar placas de concreto milimetricamente uma do lado da outra. Emma focou sua visão, e elas pareciam lápides. Eram lápides! Estranhamente em segundos ela chegou perto daquele lugar, como que se tivesse sido transportada para lá. Sim, eram túmulos ao seu redor, mas sempre que se abaixava para se tentar ler alguma coisa, não conseguia, afinal, os nomes eram borrados.

De repente, Emma estava de volta ao ambiente escuro. Todas as sombras pareciam pedir sua ajuda, clamavam desesperadamente por qualquer tipo de ajuda. Alguns desses espectros agora circundavam ao seu redor, com uma espécie de lamúria, um choro angustiado. Suas tentativas de agarrar aquelas almas eram falhas, nada conseguia, pois suas mãos passavam por dentro do espectro, não conseguia se firmas nelas. Uma neblina começou a subir ali, esbranquiçada, esfumaçada, ela já não conseguia enxergar mais nada a sua frente, respirar também era uma tarefa quase impossível, aquela fumaça intoxicante descia queimando quando ela era inalada, e não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer naquela situação do que Tossir... Tossir... Tossir!

Aquela tosse insuportável a trouxe de volta a realidade, ou seria mais um de seus sonhos esquisitos? Ela esperou seus olhos se acostumarem ao ambiente e olhou ao seu redor. Estava em seu quarto. Toda suada, com as mãos tremendo e com um enorme aperto em seu coração. Foi assim que Emma Swan havia sido desperta naquela noite fria. Nunca havia se sentido daquele jeito. Era uma angústia que queimava latente em seu peito, que era capaz de fazer todo o ar desaparecer de seu corpo. Que foi capaz de deixar suas mãos trêmulas e seu coração palpitando. Respirava fundo na tentativa de recuperar sua calma, mas nada que fazia era capaz de aplacar mau pressentimento que sentia em seu corpo. Seu peito doía. As suas lágrimas já caíam com volúpia enquanto tentava acalmar seu corpo.

Houve várias tentativas frustradas de se tentar dormir, virava de um lado para o outro na cama e seus olhos não se fechavam por vontade própria. Era como se ela estivesse sendo obrigada a ficar desperta por algum motivo. Motivo que ela mesma não sabia qual. Henry. Foi o primeiro nome que veio em sua cabeça. Será que algo estava acontecendo com seu filho? Perguntou a si mesma, ao mesmo tempo em que pulou de sua cama e foi correndo verificar seu filho. Respirou aliviada quando viu seu filho tendo uma tranquila noite de sono. Pelo menos ele parecia estar dormindo pacificamente, enquanto a angústia adentrava cada vez mais em seu coração. Aquele normalmente seria um motivo para acalmá-la. Ver que seu filho estava bem. Não naquele dia, não naquele momento. Algo estava acontecendo e nem ela sabia explicar o que acontecia nas batidas descompassadas de seu coração.

Vendo que não iria conseguir adormecer novamente, Emma foi em direção a cozinha de sua e ferveu um copo de leite, o qual tomou sozinha na penumbra de sua sala. Sem conseguir saber o porquê, as lágrimas caíam por seu rosto com uma enorme volúpia. Por que estava chorando? Por que se sentia daquele jeito? O pouco que ela havia conseguido dormir, ela foi atormentada por sonhos. Sonhos, não, ela fora atormentada por pesadelos. Ou assim ela julgava ser, pois pelo menos os sonhos tinham a aparência de um mau presságio. Eram flashes, era uma espécie de um caleidoscópio desregulado que lhe mostravam imagens desconexas. Imagens embaçadas, ela via algo, mas ao mesmo tempo não conseguia enxergar o que o pesadelo lhe mostrava.

Talvez fosse um terrível tormento, mas como explicar algo que nem ela sabia que tinha sonhado? Como explicar esse devaneio em relação à aflição que tomava conta de seu corpo? Esse sonho esquisito tinha uma relação a como ela se sentia. Mas como ela se sentia? Nem ela sabia explicar a confusão latente em seu coração. Ela não sabia explicar nem a si mesmo, muito menos ia conseguir respostas naquele momento em um sonho desconexo. Suas mãos suavam, seu coração acelerava cada vez mais, e já não conseguia ficar parada num mesmo lugar. Andava de um lado para o outro até que ouviu gritos no andar superior de sua casa. Era seu filho, era ele que gritava desesperado.

– Henry! - pensou alto. - Henry! - foi só o conseguiu pronunciar naquele momento, pois a sensação que seu coração fosse sair pela boca ficava mais forte a cada momento.

Emma subiu aquelas escadas tão rápido, que no topo da mesma parou para recuperar um pouco do ar perdido. Encontrou seu filho sentado na cama com as mãos em seus joelhos e com lágrimas escorrendo pelo seu rosto. Quando ele notou a presença de Emma no quarto ele olhou para sua mãe biológica com uma angústia em seu rosto. Emma se sentou em sua cama e delicadamente limpou as lágrimas de seu filho.

– O que aconteceu criança? - ela perguntou.

– Eu não sei! - respondeu Henry com a voz embargada. - Eu sinto que tem algo errado, e eu acho que é com minha mãe.

– Shhhh Henry! Vai ficar tudo bem. - disse enquanto enxugava as lágrimas de Henry. -Você quer que eu ligue para ela? - disse tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo.

Quando Henry mencionou o nome de Regina, ela sentiu a mesma coisa. O aperto em seu coração aumentou, suas mãos começaram a suar instantaneamente. Sim, definitivamente algo não estava bem com Regina. Resolveu ligar para Regina de costas para Henry, pois assim quando o telefone somente tocava, ela pode extravasar sua preocupação através de lágrimas, mordidas de lábios, testa franzida. Toda a conversa de mais cedo voltou à cabeça de Emma. Emma se recordava perfeitamente de Regina pedindo para matá-la. E Emma sabia que a morena não estava mentindo, pois ela só tinha visto verdade em tudo o que ela lhe falava. Ela não havia a matado, e recusou toda aquela loucura que pairava na cabeça da mãe adotiva de Henry. Mas, nada impedia dela correr atrás de outra pessoa, ou até dela mesmo fazer alguma coisa.

– Será que Regina havia tentado contra sua vida? Não! Regina não faria isso! - pensou. - Ela faria! Pelo menos essa Regina desesperada que veio em minha porta pedindo que eu a matasse. Se ela já não encontrou alguém que atendesse o seu pedido, ela pode ter tentado contra sua própria vida.

Emma já estava em sua décima tentativa de falar com Regina, mas sem nunca obter nenhuma resposta. E infelizmente aquela ideia continuava permeando sobre a cabeça da xerife. Regina havia tentado alguma coisa. Ela já devia ter atendido este telefone. Emma pensou consigo mesma. O seu sofrimento ainda ficava pior quando Henry murmurava algumas palavras desesperadas que Emma não foi capaz de entender naquele momento. Emma colocou o telefone de volta em seu lugar e voltou a falar com Henry.

– Eu vou atrás de sua mãe Henry. - disse com toda firmeza que conseguiu reunir naquele momento.

– Eu vou com você. - respondeu Henry com nada mais nada menos que um sussurro assustado.

– Criança, você não vai a lugar nenhum. Eu quero que fique aqui, e eu vou sozinha atrás de sua mãe. Você me entendeu? - perguntou firmemente.

– Mas, é que eu estou preocupado... - tentou dizer, mas foi interrompido por Emma.

– Henry, se você não me obedecer não terá como eu possa ver se sua mãe está bem. Quero que você me espere aqui. Ouviu-me bem?

– Sim! - respondeu com sua voz bem baixa.

– Mais alto que eu não escutei. Ouviu-me Henry?

– Sim Emma, eu escutei. - respondeu Henry cobrindo seu rosto com a coberta.

– Eu também te amo Henry! - disse Emma para o filho antes de sair de seu quarto.

Emma colocou um casaco sobre seu pijama e saiu na noite fria de Storybrooke. A noite parecia estar mais gélida do que de costume, pois a cada respirada que Emma dava, ela deixava um rastro de fumaça pelo caminho. Entrou em seu carro e em saiu em disparada para a mansão de Regina. Assim que desceu de seu carro reparou que as luzes do quarto de Regina ainda estavam acesas. Tocou a campainha e obteve o silêncio como resposta. Mais e mais tentativas e nada de Regina atender a porta.

– Regina! Atende essa porta. Eu sei que você está aí. - disse gritando e socando as portas da mansão de Regina. - Eu serei obrigada a arrombar essa porta.

Por mais que tentasse chamar atenção da morena, e não ter sucesso em nenhuma de suas tentativas, mais Emma sabia que algo de errado estava acontecendo. Alguma coisa estava fora de contexto. A noite era mais frio, o ar era rarefeito, o silêncio mais angustiante. E tudo isso por causa de Regina. Sentia suas lágrimas escorrer por seu rosto enquanto tentava mais uma vez a campainha. Nada, nada, nada! E isso estava deixando Emma Swan em pânico. Até que ela se lembrou que Henry uma vez havia mencionado de ter uma chave reserva dentro de um dos vasos do jardim. Ela procurou em todos os vasos até que encontrou a tal chave. Abriu e logo na sala foi capaz de sentir o cheiro forte de uísque. Com seu coração palpitando cada vez mais foi subindo as escadas. Cada vez que subia mais um degrau, era como que seu coração estivesse sendo triturado. Nunca havia se sentido dessa maneira antes. Ela sabia que era algo haver com Regina e não queria nem pensar nisso. Agora que finalmente havia admitido para si mesma que amava a prefeita, não poderia acontecer nada para interromper este amor.

A porta do quarto de Regina se encontrava fechada, aliás, trancada. Por que Regina tinha que ser tão teimosa? Emma se perguntava isso, enquanto tentava com sua magia abrir a porta. Mas, seu nervosismo não a deixaria praticar sua magia neste momento. Resolveu fazer pelo método antigo, algo que ela já havia feito muitas vezes. Tomou impulso pata trás e correu com toda força em direção a porta. Nada, a porta não havia sido aberta. Mais uma tentativa, e lá foi Emma repetir o mesmo esquema. Dessa vez conseguiu arrombar a porta. Na entrada o quarto encontrou tudo revirado, seu coração entrou em desespero quando viu vários comprimidos jogados pelo chão. Tentou respirar fundo, e entrou totalmente no cômodo da casa. Encontrou um copo de uísque estilhaçado no chão e um pouco mais adiante o corpo desacordado de Regina no chão. A morena que sempre fora tão imponente se encontrava quebrada, despedaçada. Era difícil demais para Emma vê-la dessa forma. O desespero era tanto que ela havia chegado ao extremo de atentar contra sua vida. As lágrimas da xerife caíram com volúpia, um desespero sobre humano se instalou em seu corpo. Ela não queria perdê-la, não quando havia tomado coragem para declarar tudo o que sentia por Regina. Sentou-se em frente ao corpo de sua amada a observando completamente. As olheiras dominando seu rosto, as lágrimas secas por seu rosto. Os machucados em seu braço causados pelo estilhaço do copo de vidro. Tudo o que Emma sabia era que não queria perde-la.

– Regina! Regina! - disse em desespero. - Não me diga que você fez essa loucura. Por que você fez isso? - disse em frente ao corpo da morena pegando-a em seus braços. Tentou inutilmente sacudi-la, ela tinha que acordar. Mas não obteve sucesso. Regina não acordava. Seus batimentos estavam fracos. - Regina, acorde, por favor, não faça isso comigo. Não me abandone! - disse Emma se entregando as lágrimas.


	5. Rescue

– Regina! Regina! – disse em desespero. – Não me diga que você fez essa loucura. Por que você fez isso? – disse em frente ao corpo da morena pegando-a em seus braços. Tentou inutilmente sacudi-la, ela tinha que acordar. Mas não obteve sucesso. Regina não acordava. Seus batimentos estavam fracos. – Regina, acorde, por favor, não faça isso comigo. Não me abandone! – disse Emma se entregando as lágrimas.

Emma tentou inutilmente parar com seu choro, mas cada vez se tornava mais difícil. Lembrar-se de tudo doía demais. E pensar que apenas há algumas horas, havia vencido seu medo, e puxado Regina para um beijo. Queria ter feito isso antes, talvez tudo isso nem tivesse acontecido. Emma a olhava e sua visão ficou embaçada devido às lágrimas que ela queria derrubar. Ver Regina de um jeito tão quebrado e vulnerável fez seu coração doer. Mesmo com seus olhos fechados dava para ver toda a dor que a envolvia. Nada do que Emma fizesse tinha efeito agora. A ex-prefeita continuava desacordada, os seus batimentos cada vez mais fracos e sua pele gelada.

Mais uma vez Emma tinha que correr contra o tempo. A vida da morena em seus braços dependia dela, apenas dela. Se pegasse Regina em seu colo e fosse com ela em seu carro em direção ao hospital, algo errado poderia acontecer durante o caminho, e não, isso não poderia acontecer. Emma pensou, tentando afastar de sua cabeça os maus pensamentos. Não poderia ser tão pessimista agora, não com Regina desmaiada precisando de sua ajuda. Com suas mãos trêmulas, pegou o telefone celular de seu bolso e discou para o 911. Nunca pensou que a morena seria capaz de tentar tirar sua própria vida, mas isso havia acontecido, e iria salvá-la. Regina não poderia morrer.

– Boa noite! Em que posso ajudar? – voz da recepcionista do hospital atendeu cordialmente.

– Eu preciso de uma ambulância. – disse Emma com sua voz vacilando. – É urgente. – disse não conseguindo controlar suas lágrimas.

– Qual o endereço? – perguntou a atendente.

– O endereço... – disse Emma. – Eu não me lembro, eu esqueci. – disse desesperada, o seu nervosismo fez com que apagasse o endereço da mãe adotiva de seu filho da cabeça. – Para a casa da prefeita, quer dizer, ex-prefeita. O atendimento é para Regina Mills.

– O que aconteceu com a senhora Mills? – a moça perguntou. – São perguntas de praxe, para que possamos preparar a equipe médica para a chegada a paciente. – completou.

– Ela... Ela... Tentou se matar! – falou Emma soluçando. – Por favor, venham logo. É urgente.

Ao fundo da ligação telefônica Emma pode escutar a atendente do hospital alertar a equipe de médicos sobre a emergência. O coração de Emma parecia um tambor de tão acelerado que batia. Logo a moça voltou ao telefone e falou com Emma.

– A ambulância já está a caminho da casa da ex-prefeita. - disse desligando o telefone em seguida.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor adentrou o frio quarto, e ela parada ali com Regina em seus braços. Emma estava sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação. Não soube de onde havia conseguido tirar tanta força para ligar para o resgate. Queria se entregar junto com Regina, se pudesse trocaria de sua vida pela dela. Os únicos sons que poderiam ser escutados por Emma era a fraca respiração e batida do coração da morena. Emma quase não respirava, para tentar perceber qualquer alteração estranha no corpo de Regina.

Parecia que o tempo se recusava a passar desde que ela havia ligado para o resgate. Tinha medo que o tempo fosse cruel e não poupasse a vida de Regina. Olhava para a morena desacordada a sua frente e custava a acreditar que tudo aquilo estava realmente acontecendo. Quantos comprimidos Regina havia consumido? E qual a quantidade de bebida que ela tinha ingerido? Eram perguntas que não adiantavam muito naquele momento. Ela apenas sabia que não era muito bom misturar bebida com medicamentos. Emma pensava que não podia tê-la deixado sozinha, não depois do pedido que Regina havia lhe feito. Alguém que pede a outra pessoa para acabar com sua vida certamente não está bem.

Emma sabia que Regina não se encontrava em seu melhor momento. Só havia sentido dor, tristeza e mágoa no coração da morena. Naquela noite Regina não poderia de maneira nenhuma ter ficado sozinha. Emma chegava à conclusão, mas agora não era o momento para se remoer aquilo. Ela só queria que aquela ambulância chegasse o quanto antes. Só queria ver Regina salva e fora de qualquer perigo.

Olhava para o rosto desacordado da ex-prefeita e só era capaz de enxergar angústia. Era a única coisa que conseguia enxergar. Sacudia-a, tentava com todas as suas forças fazer com que Regina recobrasse sua consciência, apesar da morena estar cada vez mais distante disso. A pulsação quase imperceptível, o corpo gélido e a palidez do corpo de Regina a enchia de medo. Emma estava tão assustada, não queria sequer pensar na possibilidade dela morrer em seus braços. Seria muito doloroso mais uma vez perder alguém que amasse. Quantas vezes isso teria que acontecer?

Chorava enquanto puxava o corpo desacordado de Regina contra o seu. Emma a embalava como que se pudesse naquele gesto trazer um pouco de conforto para a mulher quebrada em sua frente. Com o seu corpo grudado no de Regina, não lhe restava mais nada para fazer do que rezar. Nunca tinha sido adepta a fazer orações, ou quase nunca havia sentido necessidade para se fazer uma oração. Podia contar em seus dedos quantas vezes havia conversado com Deus, mas por Regina ela fazia o que raramente havia feito antes. O desespero tomava conta de seu corpo enquanto sussurrava algumas frases desconexas perto do ouvido de sua amada.

– Deus, por favor, não me faça perde-la. Não agora que eu tive coragem de admitir tudo o que sinto por ela. Eu a amo tanto, como eu nunca pensei ser capaz de amar novamente. E eu sei que ela sente o mesmo comigo. Eu preciso que ela acredite no meu amor, que não se feche mais em sua muralha invisível. Eu preciso dela perto de mim, como sei que ela também precisa de mim. – disse em meio aos soluços que saíam de sua boca. – Regina, eu sei que em algum lugar você está me escutando. Seja forte, lute enquanto puder, mas, por favor, não me abandone. Eu não sei o que será de minha vida sem você. Seja forte. – clamava enquanto suas lágrimas caíam sobre a face da morena.

A sirene da ambulância tirou Emma de seus pensamentos. Levemente pressionou os seus dedos sobre o pulso de Regina, e constatou com certo alívio em seu rosto que ainda havia batimentos cardíacos na morena. Fracos, mas mostravam que seu coração ainda funcionava. Suspirou aliviada enquanto acariciava o rosto de Regina.

– O que resgate está vindo Regina. Falta tão pouco. Não me abandone. Lute por sua vida. Eu te amo. – sussurrou Emma.

Regina foi colocada em cima de uma maca, e imediatamente colocada pelos paramédicos dentro da ambulância. Emma a acompanhou e em nenhum momento largou de suas mãos. Devido à gravidade do estado de Regina, os paramédicos já foram realizando alguns procedimentos básicos, como o soro intravenoso que foi colocado em seu braço, junto com algum medicamento que Emma não soube identificar ao certo e monitoramento cardíaco, já que seu coração batia com cada vez menos frequência.

Tudo aquilo aconteceu tão rápido que Emma não teve tempo sequer de pensar. Só viu que os sinais vitais de Regina foram diminuindo, os batimentos cardíacos quase nulos. Emma viu um deles pegar uma tesoura para cortar a blusa que Regina usava. Enquanto outro fazia massagem cardíaca sem parar sobre o peito da morena. Eles trabalhavam com tanta agilidade e Emma olhava estática para a mulher morrendo em sua frente. Institivamente Emma apertava mais ainda a mão de Regina. Emma apenas ficou olhando um deles entubarem Regina em sua frente. Viu mais alguns medicamentos sendo injetados em sua veia, e um dos médicos que estavam na ambulância munido de um desfibrilador chegou próximo ao peito da morena. Pediu que todos se afastassem e deu o primeiro choque na região torácica de Regina. A linha da máquina continuou plana e o desespero de Emma só aumentava dentro daquele veículo. As massagens cardíacas continuavam de forma constante enquanto os médicos aguardavam o desfibrilador carregar novamente. Um segundo choque foi desferido em seguida e nada de Regina reagir àquele estímulo.

Emma levou suas mãos sobre os seus peitos numa tentativa inútil de fazer algo para que seu coração se acalmasse. Regina estava indo embora e bem na sua frente. Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer sobre aquilo. Havia chegado à casa da morena tarde demais. Ela se sentia tão frustrada ao perceber que a vida de sua amada estava por um fio, numa constante luta contra o tempo. Antes do paramédico se preparar para mais uma tentativa, Emma puxou uma das gélidas mãos de Regina, e nela depositou um singelo beijo. Um beijo simples, mas seguido de uma sensação de formigamento, da mesma forma que ela tinha se sentido ao beijar Henry quando ele havia estado sobre a maldição do sono.

Será que havia dado certo? Mas Regina não abriu seus olhos da mesma forma que Henry. Mais um choque, era muita expectativa para Emma, sua felicidade dependia de uma máquina. Se ela seria suficiente para trazer Regina de volta a vida. Se nada daquilo não resolvesse nada, Emma já podia prever qual seria o próximo passo. Um deles provavelmente olharia para o relógio e diria a o horário do óbito. Não queria que fosse isso, rezava para que o fim de Regina não fosse esse.

Não conseguiria lidar com tanta dor. Foi tirada de seus devaneios com uma fraca movimentação no monitor. A linha que antes era plana, lentamente começava a se mover em forma de picos desconexos. Era o coração de Regina que havia voltado a bater.

– Recuperamos o ritmo cardíaco. – suspirou um dos paramédicos de forma aliviada.

– Não me dê um susto desses nunca mais em minha vida. – disse Emma pegando na mão de Regina e depositando vários beijos sobre a mão da morena. Emma ignorava os olhares furtivos de todos ao seu redor, mas ela não ligava. Regina estava viva novamente. – Continue lutando firme meu amor. Não abandone Henry e nem a mim. – concluiu derramando algumas lágrimas.

– Temos que chegar ao hospital o quanto antes. A paciente ainda não está estável e ela precisa urgentemente de uma lavagem estomacal. O que torna tudo pior é que não se sabe ao certo quais medicamentos que foram ingeridos.

Emma imediatamente levou suas mãos aos seus lábios, os quais há poucos segundos haviam beijado a mão de Regina. Será que seu beijo havia ajudado de alguma forma durante a parada cardíaca de Regina? Seu coração sentia que sim. Que foi apenas através de seu beijo que o coração de Regina havia voltado a bater. Beijo de amor verdadeiro, quem diria, havia salvado a vida de Regina.

Assim que chegaram ao hospital, a maca de Regina havia sido levada a uma das salas de trauma da emergência. Desesperada, Emma andava de um lado para o outro no hospital, até que ela se lembrou de Henry. O filho provavelmente estaria sozinho em casa esperando por notícias de Regina. Mecanicamente, ela pegou seu celular e discou para sua mãe. Emma já considerava Mary Margareth sua mãe, apesar de ainda não conseguir chama-la dessa forma.

– Mary... – disse Emma. – Desculpe-me por ligar tão tarde, mas é que...

– Minha filha, aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Mary Margareth interrompendo Emma.

– Eu preciso que você vá até minha casa e fique com Henry. – disse inutilmente tentando lutar contra suas lágrimas.

– Você está chorando? – questionou. – Emma, o que está acontecendo?

–Eu estou no hospital agora... E provavelmente Henry deve estar desesperado querendo saber notícias, e ele está sozinho. Não quero que ele fique sozinho. Será que pode fazer companhia para ele? – perguntou

– Hospital? Emma, você está me assustando. Você está bem? – perguntou preocupada.

– Eu estou bem Mary. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Estou nesse exato momento andando de um lado para o outro numa sala de espera de um hospital quase deserto.

– Bem, se não é você que está internada, quem está no hospital?

–Regina... – disse respirando fundo. – Ela... Ela... Ela tentou se matar durante esta noite. – falou com sua voz embargada. – Os médicos estão fazendo lavagem estomacal nela nesse exato momento. Mary, eu estou com tanto medo. Ela quase morreu na ambulância. Seu coração chegou a parar de bater. – disse já não conseguindo controlar suas lágrimas.

– Emma, minha querida, vai dar tudo certo! Regina é uma mulher forte. Você verá.

– Ela quase morreu. Se a ambulância não chegasse, ela ia morrer em meus braços. Eu não sei o que eu faço mãe. – disse Emma sem perceber que havia chamado Mary Margareth dessa maneira.

Mary ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, pensando sobre tudo o que Emma estava passando. Sua filha precisava de sua ajuda, ela só a chamava de mãe quando sentia medo. Ela podia reconhecer isso.

– Você tem certeza de que está bem? Esperando sozinha por notícias de Regina.

– Sim, eu estou bem. Henry está sozinho. Por favor, fique com ele. – disse com a voz desanimada.

Emma desligou seu telefone, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras do hospital com suas mãos sobre o seu rosto. Ela não sabe ao certo por quanto tempo ficou parada na mesma posição, mas saiu de seus devaneios quando Dr. Whale a chamou.

– Xerife Swan! – chamou Whale. – Tenho notícias sobre Regina.

– Como ela está Dr. Whale? – perguntou desesperada.

– Xerife, eu vou ser honesto com você. Ainda não passo dar nenhum parecer. O estado de Regina é bastante crítico. As próximas vinte e quatro horas serão cruciais. Ela pode tanto se recuperar, como não resistir.


	6. Already Gone

**Remember all the things we wanted****  
****Now all our memories, they're haunted****  
****We were always meant to say goodbye**

Seus olhos se perdiam por toda aquela vastidão que percorria. Tudo parecia tão distante e perto ao mesmo tempo. O horizonte que se afastava também se aproximava cada vez mais rápido. Era uma corrida contra o tempo, que tinha adquirido um caráter bastante relativo. Era apenas um corpo pequeno e frágil que facilmente poderia se perder na imensidão da estrada incógnita por que caminhava. Caminho esse que a levava cada vez mais rumo ao desconhecido. Era uma espécie de um poço em que cada passo que dava, mas se aproximava do frio gélido chamado de fim. Do fim da sua vida, do fim que acabou escolhendo para si mesma. Ela podia dizer que naquele momento faltava-lhe tudo, principalmente o reconhecimento.

**Even without fists held high, yeah****  
****Never would have worked out right, yeah****  
****We were never meant for do or die****  
**

Ela não era mais capaz de responder sobre quem era ou para onde estava indo. Perdida em sua própria consciência. Era assim que poderia se definir, e mesmo assim escolhia andar por aquele lugar, mesmo sem saber ao certo onde iria parar. Regina não era mais capaz de se reconhecer, pois havia se misturado no emaranhado de emoções e de lembranças que tomavam conta de seu coração. A morena não era nem mesmo capaz de reconhecer aquele caminho, ao mesmo em que o achava familiar, como que se tivesse uma atração sobre si. Sentia-se atraída como um metal indo em direção ao imã convidativo. Era isso, aquela estrada era o seu imã. Sentia que só se sentiria tranquila quando chegasse ao fim daquela estrada. Seria tudo isso uma espécie de loucura de sua cabeça? Ou talvez não fosse? Talvez aquele realmente fosse o seu fim?

**I didn't want us to burn out****  
****I didn't come here to hurt you now****  
****I can't stop****  
**

A essa altura Regina reparou na forma em que seu corpo estava vestido. Ela trajava um leve vestido longo. Ele era branco e esvoaçante. Regina não entendeu o porquê de estar usando aquele tipo de roupa, principalmente porque em seu guarda-roupa há muito tempo não entrava nenhuma peça de roupa tão clara como essa. Ela passava suas mãos em torno de si, apenas para poder sentir a maciez do vestido que usava. O traje muitas vezes chegava a ser transparente, de tão claro que era. Com seus pés descalços ela continuava a percorrer o mesmo caminho desconhecido, em uma estrada de terra batida, que para ela continuava lhe parecendo estranhamente familiar. Tudo apenas era marcado por altas árvores enraizadas ao solo que a impediam de enxergar o caminho a sua frente. Tinha que continuar andando para se chegar logo ao seu destino. Seja ele o que fosse. Bom ou ruim, ela teria que se preparar psicologicamente.

**I want you to know****  
****That it doesn't matter****  
****Where we take this road****  
****Someone's gotta go****  
****And I want you to know****  
****You couldn't have loved me better****  
****But I want you to move on****  
****So I'm already gone****  
**

Aquela estrada conseguia lhe proporcionar vários tipos de percepções, que ela julgava impossíveis de se sentir. Suas emoções se misturavam, suas confusões transbordavam, suas certezas se transformavam em incertezas e suas incertezas se transformavam em certezas. Como aquilo era possível? Seus sentimentos demonstravam exatamente como sua cabeça se sentia, e ela não sabia o que podia fazer para se sentir melhor, ou como aliviar essa tamanha agonia que lhe devorava por dentro com uma volúpia assombrosa. Aquele caminho conseguia lhe trazer paz ao mesmo tempo em que lhe proporcionava uma enorme angústia. Trazia felicidade e dor ao mesmo tempo. Era capaz de lhe trazer um pouco de reconhecimento que se misturava tranquilamente com sua confusão. A estrada transformava Regina em fragmentos imperceptíveis ao mesmo tempo em que lhe reconstruía completamente. Ela lhe trazia a verdade junto com a ilusão plantada em seu coração.

**Looking at you makes it harder****  
****But I know that you'll find another****  
****That doesn't always make you wanna cry****  
****Started with a perfect kiss****  
****Then we could feel the poison set in****  
****Perfect couldn't keep this love alive****  
**

Uma lágrima solitária.

Foi necessária apenas uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. Foi a partir disso que veio a tona todo seu tormento emocional. Tudo pelo que havia lutado havia lhe destruído mais ainda. Em vez de conseguir se sentir melhor conseguia se fragmentar mais ainda. Suas percepções eram mais sutis, sua dor era latente em seu coração. Sentiu apenas uma pontada em seu peito. Ela já sabia exatamente o que significava. Colocou suas mãos sobre o seu coração que havia decidido lhe cobrar um enorme pedágio por todo o mal que havia causado. Entendeu tudo o que acontecia enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Agora elas desciam livremente por toda sua face, grossas lágrimas de dor, de confusão. Suas lamúrias silenciosas que ninguém poderia escutar. Uísque, comprimidos, dor e dor. Agora ela não precisaria esconder seus sentimentos de ninguém. Ela chorava por dentro, seu coração aos prantos, quando provavelmente estaria morta em seu quarto. Sozinha e sem nenhuma companhia. Como sempre tinha sido durante toda sua vida. Tantas lembranças, tantas memórias dolorosas que viu em seus derradeiros momentos.

****

**You know that I love you so****  
****I love you enough to let you go**

Aquele era o seu fim!

Tudo aquilo só contribuía para aumentar a confusão que se instalava em sua cabeça. Era um ninho, um emaranhado de conflitos. Como havia chegado ali? Onde estava? A morte não era como ela esperava. Não havia nenhum sinal de sua mãe, de seu pai e nem de Daniel. Se isso não era a morte, o que seria então? Mas, ela só poderia descobrir algo se continuasse a andar naquela estrada tortuosa. Pensava em Henry e em Emma, e se lamentava por ter sucumbido a sua fraqueza. Ela sempre soube que o amor era sua fraqueza, só não imaginava que o seu fim seria por suas próprias mãos. Afinal, a Evil Queen conseguiu destruir a si mesma. Ela tinha tanto receio da salvadora lhe derrotar, mas quem havia derrotado Regina Mills fora ela mesma. Tantas lembranças lhe passaram por sua cabeça, mas mesmo assim havia optado pelo fim.

**I want you to know****  
****That it doesn't matter****  
****Where we take this road****  
****Someone's gotta go****  
****And I want you to know****  
****You couldn't have loved me better****  
****But I want you to move on****  
****So I'm already gone**

Emma não saía de seus pensamentos. Será que todas aquelas palavras que Emma lhe disse eram verdadeiras? Será que ela a amava? Ou teria sido apenas uma forma de tentar fazer com que dissuadisse de seu propósito de morrer? Por mais que tentasse negar, ela sentia que tudo o que a xerife lhe disse era a pura verdade. Só que dessa vez ela optou por não perder mais ninguém em sua vida. Ela não iria suportar mais uma vez a dor que a dilacerava por dentro. Ela escolheu desistir de tudo, porque parecia ser a escolha mais fácil a se fazer. Mas não era. Continuava sendo difícil, continuava a latejar profundamente. O amor que sentia por Emma não diminuía o que tornava tudo aquilo impossível de suportar.

**I'm already gone****  
****I'm already gone****  
****You can't make it feel right****  
****When you know that it's wrong ?****  
****I'm already gone****  
****Already gone****  
****There's no moving on****  
****So I'm already gone**

Um beijo, ela não entendia como um beijo poderia despertar tantas emoções dentro de seu coração. E Regina não conseguiu esconder o amor que lutou com todas suas forças para esconder. Ela sentiu que deveria abrir mão de um amor que nunca daria certo. Quem aceitaria o bem e o mal juntos em nome de um sentimento maior? Quem compreenderia o amor que elas compartilhavam? Ela já previa dor e sofrimento, e seria duro demais ela ser a única a sofrer sempre. Sabia que sua escolha havia sido egoísta, mas a dor era difícil de suportar. Já havia perdido as contas de quantos anos que sofreu, e ela só não queria mais padecer dessa dor.

******Already gone****  
****Already gone****  
****Already gone******

**Oooo, oh******

**Already gone****  
****Already gone****  
****Already gone******

**Yeah**

Sentiu um arrepio em torno de sua mão. Era como que sua mão tivesse sido beijada. E uma jorrada de oxigênio que ela não tinha se dado conta de não estar respirando perpassou por todo o seu corpo. Sentiu em seguida uma pressão em seu peito, e depois de alguns segundos escutou o seu próprio coração batendo. Os batimentos que não havia escutado em nenhum momento desde que andava por essa estrada.

****

**Remember all the things we wanted****  
****Now all our memories, they're haunted****  
****We were always meant to say goodbye**

Tudo estava adquirindo um novo contexto. A estrada parecia estar mais distante, o caminho mais borrado. Já não conseguia enxergar com exatidão o caminho em sua frente. As árvores que antes eram enraizadas estavam flutuando ao seu redor. O caminho sólido já se assemelhava mais a um sonho distorcido. O que estava acontecendo? Perguntava a si mesma, mesmo que já soubesse o significado. Sentia a vida pulsando dentro de seu corpo novamente. Fraca, mas ela estava ali. Regina podia sentir todas as sensações em seu corpo novamente.

**I want you to know****  
****That it doesn't matter****  
****Where we take this road****  
****Someone's gotta go****  
****And I want you to know****  
****You couldn't have loved me better****  
****But I want you to move on****  
****So I'm already gone**

Ela podia escutar vozes fracas ao fundo. Era a voz de Emma e de Henry. Sentia as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Podia sentir a tristeza que seu filho sentia, e o amor de Emma. Arrependia-se tanto de seu ato mal pensado, e agora não tinha mais nada o que fazer a não ser esperar. Ela tentou reunir todas suas forças, ela tinha que voltar ao seu corpo. A estrada foi se afastando e logo ela podia olhar seu corpo deitado numa cama de hospital. Ela podia escutar a voz frágil de seu filho perguntando: "Emma, minha mãe vai ficar boa?" Como resposta teve a voz embargada de Emma pelo choro: "Não sei Henry, estamos fazendo o melhor para ela ficar boa." Emma tentou esboçar um sorriso para tranquilizar seu filho, mas Regina só viu dor. Dor que era queria longe do rosto de sua amada. Ela tinha que acordar!

******I'm already gone****  
****I'm already gone****  
****You can't make it feel right****  
****When you know that its wrong?****  
****I'm already gone****  
****Already gone****  
****There's no moving on****  
****So I'm already gone**


End file.
